Venganza femenina
by Kokoro No Shimai
Summary: [One-Shot] Felix y Adrien debieron pensárselo dos veces antes de burlarse de sus chicas... Nunca la venganza fue tan dulce... o dolorosa [Adrinette] [Feligette]


**¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les traigo otro pequeño One-Shot de estos cuatro :3 Fue algo ramdom que ocurrio y decidi escribirlo jaja**

 **Espero les guste :3**

 **Declaimer:  
**

 **Nota: Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes.**

 **Nota2: Lo siento si hubo un error y parecia una traduccion, corregi algo en mi telefono y como traduce la pagina directamente tambien embrollo la historia en si.**

* * *

 **One-Shot**

 _ **"Venganza Femenina"**_

Esto tenía que ser la peor tortura de sus jóvenes vidas.

Bridgette trago hondo, sintiendo como un sudor frio imaginario le recorría la frente.

Quería mandar todo al demonio y salir huyendo como una cobarde.

Pero no, ella podía hacerlo. Y lo único que la consolaba en ese momento era saber que su hermana también tenía que pasar por eso.

Lo malo, es que ella era la primera victima desafortunada.

—Vamos, Bri... es ahora o nunca—susurro Marinette con una sonrisa compasiva.

Bridgette asintió mientras se acostaba en el sofá y le ofrecía su pierna con demasiado recelo a su gemela, y sus ojos fijos en la pequeña maquina que tenia la joven en sus manos.

—Tratare de ser piadosa—Marinette trato de ocultar su expresión risueña mientras encendía la maquina depiladora ya cómodamente sentada con la pierna de su hermana sobre su regazo.

—Mas te vale, porque después de tocara a ti—susurro la joven de cabellera larga casi encogiéndose ante el ruido infernal que hacia el aparato, aunque en realidad no era demasiado escandaloso. Pero ya le tenía algo de pavor después de sus primeras sesiones.

Marinette chasqueo la lengua divertida mientras sostenía firmemente su tobillo, acercando finalmente la maquina a esos bellitos finos pero un poco largos.

—Para ser bella hay que ver estrellas, hermana.

Bridgette agarro el cojín con demasiada fuerza entre sus manos, hundiendo su rostro en el ahogando un chillido cuando sintió como los primeros pelitos eran arrancados sin piedad de su piel.

Su cuerpo se tenso mientras maldecía queriendo arrojarse del sofá y mandar todo al infierno.

Mientras tanto, Felix arqueo una perfecta ceja dorada ante la escena en frente de si.

Siendo sinceros no sabía porque tanto drama, pensó llevando su taza humeante de café a los labios. Las gemelas habían estado insistiendo desde hacia horas que tenían que ocuparse de sus piernas, como un horrible recordatorio que hasta se estremecían como si fuera una vil tortura. No había comprendido nada hasta que Marinette saco una caja con un pequeño aparato perfectamente ovalado color rosa y blanco, donde uno de sus extremos tenia hileras de pinzas que giraban, y el ruido no era mayor que el de una maquina de afeitar.

Se reclino mas en su asiento, muy cómodo en la mesa mientras leía un artículo de su trabajo. Aunque en ese momento le parecía mucho más curioso e interesante el comportamiento de Bridgette, que parecía como si le estuvieran cortando la pierna con una cierra. Se revolvía y sus nudillos estaban completamente blancos de tan fuerte que apretaba el cojín.

Y ni hablar de las barbaridades que salían de sus labios, ya sea en francés o en chino, igual comprendía perfectamente ambos idiomas.

Las mujeres y su esfuerzo por tener la piel liza y sin bellos indeseados. A él personalmente no le importaba, pero era una cosa de chicas que ellas mismas se miraban aquellos bellos como si fueran la escoria.

De repente un ligero movimiento a su izquierda lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Adrien tomo asiento a su lado con un plato repleto de diferentes variedades de galletas mirando fijamente a las hermanas.

—Los vecinos dirán que se esta cometiendo un asesinato—murmuro con ambas cejas alzadas.

—Y pensar que son súper heroínas—agrego tomando mas de su café.

Adrien asintió lentamente mientras llevaba distraídamente un puñado de galletas a la boca.

Quien diría que estarían de aquella forma después de tantos años. Hace algún tiempo se habían enterado que ellas eran las chicas atrás de los trajes moteados, y a su vez que ellos eran sus compañeros felinos.

A sus veinte años (Felix tenia veintitrés) habían formado una extraña relación, aun no eran oficiales porque técnicamente nunca hablaron directamente del tema. Pero era tan natural estar juntos que no era raro que ellos se hubieran quedado en el departamento de las hermanas simplemente porque les apetecía y se sentían demasiado a gusto allí. Ni siquiera hizo falta convencer a Felix para quedarse en vez de marcharse cada uno a sus respectivas residencias.

Ciertamente quedarse con ellas era acogedor y calmaban sus sentidos, hasta el rubio de ojos gélidos era más apacible en presencia de la pequeña Bridgette, hasta a veces un poco más juguetón se atrevería decir.

Y él con Marinette pasaba algo similar. Parecía a veces un gatito siendo mimado por ella, además que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba abrazándola casi ronroneando de gusto.

—Vaya drama—murmuro Felix rodando los ojos secretamente divertido, viendo como Bridgette se levantaba del sofá para intercambiar puestos con su hermana. La joven con su pijama de color azul puesta aun tenia los labios fruncidos mientras se frotaba su pierna adolorida cuando tomo asiento y agarraba la maquina.

Era entretenido de ver en cierto punto, su lado Black Chat moría por tomar ventaja de la situación y hacer cualquier broma a su querida _Honey Pie_.

—Y que lo digas—dijo Adrien riendo suavemente.

Las reacciones de Marinette fueron un poco distintas. Ella se mantenía aparentemente firme con sus ojos fijos en como su gemela trabajaba en depilar su piel, pero lo que delataba su dolor era la manera en que se aferraba al sofá, sus dedos enterrándose en la superficie suave, su ceño estaba fruncido al igual que sus adorables labios, su mandíbula tensa como el resto de su cuerpo.

Y apostaba que en su mente maldecía todo lo que su hermana había soltado anteriormente.

Y realmente era masoquista aparentemente, porque a diferencia de Bridgette ella se dejo llevar la maquina hasta los muslos...

Adrien como modelo no tenía problema con ello, ya que sus bellos eran increíblemente rubios como su cabello, algo finos y poca cantidad. Así que como casi no se detectan a la vista, nunca fue necesario deshacerse de ellos. Lo cual a veces Marinette lo miraba irritada y celosa con un mohín en sus labios.

—No creo que sea peor que las batallas contra los Akumas—dijo el de ojos esmeraldas con humor sumergiendo distraídamente una galleta en el café de su compañero sin mirarlo aun absorto en las gemelas, mientras este lo observaba con veneno apartando la taza lejos de el.

—Esperemos que nunca nos toque enfrentar a uno con una maquina depiladora gigante.

Adrien casi se ahogo con su comentario, riendo de buena gana mientras Felix tenia una diminuta sonrisa demasiado delatadora.

Por otra parte Bridgette intento no gruñir irritada teniendo cuidado de no causarle mas dolor a su hermana. Intentaba terminar lo mas rápido posible, pero los comentarios de los varones la estaban sacando de quicio un poco, se sentía hasta ofendida que pensaran que no los escuchaban.

Le lanzo una mirada rápida a Marinette aun con su rostro inclinado hacia la pierna de su gemela, y la chica tenia la misma expresión irritada y molesta que ella, seguramente pensando en lo mismo.

Después de que la sesión termino, ambas se retiraron en dirección a la cocina con la vaga escusa de conseguir algún bocadillo para ellas con una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros.

—Ellos se estaban burlando de nuestro dolor—susurro Marinette molesta cuando estaba segura que ellos no podrían escucharlas.

—Esos gatos descarados—murmuro con las mejillas ruborizadas de la indignación.

—¿Creen que es un agradable paseo por el parque?—la joven de cabello corto se froto el muslo algo rojizo.

Bridgette asintió cruzándose de brazos.

—Y nosotras que hacemos esto por ellos—continuo su gemela sonrojándose con vergüenza.

Ciertamente si fueran por ellas estarías con piernas de hombre lobo. No le daban importancia ya que en el pasado no tenían a quien lucirse o pasar pena. Hasta que ellos entraron oficialmente en sus vidas de forma amorosa indirectamente, entonces comenzaron a sentir un poco de vergüenza siendo ellos tan perfectos en todos los sentidos.

Querían verse bien para sus respectivas parejas, pero nadie dijo que todo seria indoloro. Ciertamente la maquina era un infierno, pero hacia que la piel tuviera una textura suave por semanas, algo que una afeitadora común no lograria nunca.

¿Por que no nacieron totalmente lampiñas del cuello para abajo?

—Creo que tengo una idea...—Bridgette miro a su gemela con una sonrisa malvada en los labios.—¿Y si le damos una probada?—sugirió viendo como Marinette imitaba su sonrisa.

—Creo que tengo una maquina depiladora de respuesto.

—Es perfecto, hermana.

'

'

Rato después Adrien estaba cómodamente acostado en el sofá jugando a la consola con la esperanza de que su chica se le uniría en breve. Mientras que Felix aun se encontraba en la mesa escribiendo un pequeño informe con una nueva taza de café a su disposición.

Las gemelas se habían movido con normalidad fingiendo que nada tramaban, y para fortuna de ellas ambos rubios le creyeron, como si fuera una noche mas.

Marinette tomo la otra maquina depiladora de su habitación. Salió de hurtadillas con su hermana detrás, y cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta tomaron caminos diferentes. Ellas habían llamado sin querer la atención de las Kwamis que la miraban con curiosidad siguiéndolas desde una distancia segura, hasta que prefirieron quedarse observando desde lo alto de la pequeña repisa de la sala juntos con sus dos pequeños compañeros felinos.

Con pasos sigilosos y tomando ventaja de los años de entrenamiento como Ladybug, Marinette se acerco al sofá, escondiéndose en la parte de atrás mientras escuchaba los sonidos provenientes del juego. Afortunadamente Adrien era adsorbido por los vídeo juegos, completamente concentrado, y se alegraba inmensamente por eso.

Tuvo que morderse su labio inferior para no reír ante la travesura que tenían planeada.

Muy lentamente apoyando una de sus manos en el suelo, se acerco al borde del sofá, donde pudo asomarse y mirar como Bridgette había logrado escabullirse fuera del rango de visión de Felix (Todo un triunfo, porque a él nada se le escapaba) vio como su hermana se metió bajo de la mesa estando a gatas.

Bridgette le lanzo una mirada, la clara señal que estaba en posición.

Se le veía a leguas que le estaba costando aguantar la risa al igual que ella.

Antes de arruinarlo todo, Marinette respiro hondo mirando ligeramente hacia arriba para ver los pies de Adrien, sintiéndose afortunada de que él llevara vistiendo unos short holgados por las rodillas de color verde pálidos junto con su camiseta blanca.

Con cuidado se fue incorporando, sin importarle que Felix seguramente se percato de su intenciones, pero sabia que este no iba a decir nada, ya que un atentando contra el modelo era demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar simplemente.

Con una sonrisa triunfadora tomo sorpresivamente el tobillo de Adrien al mismo tiempo que encendía la maquina presionando un botón.

El rubio se sobresalto mirándolo entre perplejo y asustado.

—Es hora de afeitar al minino—dijo viéndolo empalidecer. Y no dándole tiempo a reaccionar, pego la maquina en su piel donde había un poco mas de acumulación de bello dorado, justo en medio de su pantorrilla.

El grito de Adrien pudo haber retumbado por media Paris.

—¡JODER!—exclamo el modelo segundos después mientras caía del sofá y se arrastraba en el suelo totalmente desesperado mientras intentaba alejarse de ella.

Marinette rio con deleite apagando la maquina viendo al pobre gatito levantarse a tropezones sudando frio.

Pero aun no se sentía satisfecha del todo.

Ella no pudo evitar perseguirle encendiendo nuevamente la depiladora.

—¡Basta, Marinette! ¡No es gracioso!—dijo con pánico huyendo de ella.

La franco-china solo se rio suavemente en respuesta correteándolo por toda la sala.

—Vamos, Adrien, eres un bebe—se burlo Felix desde su puesto arqueando una ceja y una sonrisa ladina posada en sus labios, obviamente disfrutando del momento.

—Cállate, Felix, esa mierda de maquina realmente es horrible—lloriqueo esquivando a duras penas a Marinette.

—¡Ven gatito!—canturreo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ni muerto—lastimosamente para su pesar, la pequeña chica lo había acorralado en una esquina. Realmente tembló cuando vio en sus ojos azules la maldad pura y que de verdad estaba divirtiéndose con su sufrimiento—M-My lady, baja eso, podemos negociar—intento nervioso y con desesperación con su espalda pegada a la pared.

—En estos momentos no estoy para negociar, Chaton—acercándose otro paso extendiendo la maquina hacia él.

De verdad Adrien en ese momento temió por su vida, aun recordaba demasiado bien ese infierno de dolor, como si miles de agujas se hubieran incrustado en su piel. De repente observo a la distancia a Plagg riendo a carcajadas junto con el Kwami gatuno de Felix que también se burlaba de su sufrimiento en lo alto de la repisa, y quizás vio vagamente las criaturas rojizas.

Pero era difícil decirlo, ya que estaba casi meado en sus pantalones.

Sin dudar utilizo el ultimo método de escape que conocía en un ataque de pánico.

— _¡Plagg, transfórmame!_

Momentos después un Chat Noir sumamente cobarde huyo por el balcón con la cola entre las patas.

Marinette sonrió satisfecha, lo había disfrutado más de lo que se lo hubiera imaginado.

Y Bridgette aprovecho la oportunidad en ese preciso momento, ya que Felix estaba lo suficientemente distraído. Miro fijamente una de sus piernas, mentalizándose que debía ser rápida como un relámpago para subir el pantalón pijama de él lo justo para revelar un poco de piel.

Más decidida que nunca, se levanto un poco para arrodillarse lentamente, ahogando la risa que se acumulaba en su garganta.

Y ágilmente tomo el borde de la tela y la subió lo máximo que podía al segundo que encendía velozmente la maquina y la juntaba con la piel masculina, pasándola sin piedad un largo camino hacia arriba.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamo Felix incorporándose demasiado rápido de la mesa, ocasionando que tumbara la silla hacia atrás en un fuerte golpe. Sus ojos gélidos se posaron en una Bridgette que reía a carcajadas aun con la maquina endemoniada en sus manos—Que rayos te pasa, Bridgette—gruño por lo bajo lleno de rencor, y aun mas cuando vio sus largas pestañas húmedas, obviamente causado por la risa.

—¿Quieres mas?—dijo ella a duras penas entre carcajadas.

Él retrocedió de un salto inconscientemente cuando ella le acerco la maquina, ocasionando que la joven riera aun mas fuerte si era posible aparte de los Kwamis.

—Veo que no soy el único bebe.

Los ojos de Felix se dispararon hacia la ventana que estaba situada justo a su lado. Allí se encontraba la mirada gatuna y burlona de Chat Noir, que se asomaba justo del marco de la ventana.

Felix estrecho la mirada peligrosamente a punto de asesinarlo, cuando de pronto Marinette (Que se había acercado sigilosamente pegada a la pared) entro en el campo de visión del felino y muy sonriente le mostro la maquina recién encendida.

El grito de niña que lanzo Chat Noir mientras se separaba de un salto de pared totalmente erizado, fue digno de grabarlo para la posteridad mientras Marinette reía malvadamente.

Felix se cruzo de brazos sonriendo para si mismo, muy satisfecho viendo como el héroe gatuno volvía a huir de su pareja.

Quizás pasara un buen rato hasta que Adrien regresara al departamento.

Sin embargo, aquella satisfacción no le duro demasiado tiempo al sentir un nuevo lametazo de dolor que le llego a la pierna contraria.

—¡Bridgette!—siseo furioso justo después de retroceder y darse cuenta que Bridgette había aprovechado nuevamente la distracción para acercarse y pasarle nuevamente la maquina por la otra pierna.

—Venganza completada al cien por ciento, Mon Minou—se burlo la chica apagando el aparato.

La risa de las hermanas Dupian-Cheng siguieron resonando un rato más.

Inclusive días después ellos seguían recelosos, y muy muy en el fondo temerosos de que realmente un Akuma convocara una maquina depiladora gigante con sus poderes.

Ellas estaban realmente satisfechas, tenían unas piernas como la suave piel de un bebe y sus queridos gatitos la miraban con mas respeto que antes.

Y era delicioso ver sus expresiones pálidas cada vez que ellas tuvieron que volver a sus sesiones de depilación cada cierto tiempo según su rutina.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Jajaja adoro escribir sobre estas parejas xD Se que es super loco, pero nosotras somos locas asi que creo que no importa mucho :v**

 **Estoy escribiendo un Two-Shot que estoy a punto de terminarlo 7u7 y luego otro un poco mas larguito: 3 Y si algunos se preguntan cual es la relación de Felix y Adrian o como es el nombre de los otros dos Kwamis; no se preocupen, estamos trabajando en un ffc para aclarar mejor esta duda con una historia (r7u7) r**

 **Así que esperenlo (?)**

 **¡Nos veremos en la próxima Historia!** **  
**

 **Nota: Si quieres puedes ver nuestra página en Facebook, dónde mi amiga y yo comentando locuras y nuestros ffc :3 (Pagina que es Marichat pero que también tiene Adrinette y demás)** **  
**

 **La pagina de facebook se llama: MariChat Hasta La Muerte ¬w¬**

 **¡Únanse, las esperamos!**


End file.
